Such a pyromechanical securing element is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 10 338 394, (which corresponds with US 2006/0110233 A1 to Brede, et al.) which was published after the priority date of this application.
This securing element consists of a metallic covering, in the head part of which a pyrotechnic propellant charge is arranged. This propellant charge borders on an adapter. A flanged edge for securing a first component is arranged on the rear part of the covering, bordering on the adapter. A second component can be pushed onto the covering between this first component and the head part so that the second component rests on the first component.
At its head part, the covering has theoretical break notches running in longitudinal direction, which tear open when igniting the propellant charge, so that the surfaces lying inbetween bend around the adapter and thus press the second component either directly or via a floating disc against the first component, as a result of which the first component is firmly connected to the second component.